


...And Then Some

by levendis



Series: Prompt Fics [51]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Cross-promotional Advertisements, F/M, Fast Food, I'm Lovin' It, Shilling for Big Nuggets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levendis/pseuds/levendis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sin may be attractive, but it will drown you (in delicious dipping sauces).</p>
            </blockquote>





	...And Then Some

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FernDavant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FernDavant/gifts).



> for resting-meme-face/FernDavant, who requested: McNugget Buddies AU

“I’m day-old goods,” the Doctor said, “and you’re fresh-fried. This can’t work.” His processed-chicken-meat trembled. 

Clara pressed her breading against the Doctor’s, crumbs coming loose.  “You smell delicious,” she insisted. Her googly-eyes wide and adoring. “And we’re so much alike, don’t you see? The only two McNuggets left in the 20-piece box. You’re the only Happy Meal I need.”

The Doctor sighed, McBrows in a frown. “Oh, Clara. You deserve a Big Mac, a Quarter Pounder with cheese. Why waste your time on a crusty old McNugget like me?”

Clara rubbed her body along his firm but juicy length, gasping as their crispy coating aligned. “Shut up,” she said, tilting him back and back until he hit the open container of honey-mustard sauce. It oozed around them, cool and smooth and tangy. This is what she’d been looking for, had always been searching for. This is where she belonged. 

She kissed him - the salt and oil of him, the soft meat under his crunchy exterior. Her open mouth on his, now. His protuberances finding her crevices, sliding into her like a french fry into a McFlurry.

“My Impossible Nugget,” he whispered. He closed his googly-eyes and surrendered, sinking happily back into the sauce.


End file.
